Je suis un autre avec toi
by MadMeary
Summary: Le génie du clan Hyuga comme il était surnommé, n'avait pas la réputation d'être très amical. C'était même tout le contraire, sa froideur, son impassibilité, et sa franchise en apeurait plus d'un.


C'est pour me rattraper d'avoir été méchante avec Ino. Enfin c'était le but de cet one-shot, mais j'ai eu beau le retourner dans tous les sens, l'écrire et le réécrire il n'est pas sorti comme je le voulais. Je suis frustrée.

* * *

Je suis un autre avec toi.

Neji était un shinobi sérieux, un jonin respecté du célèbre clan Hyuga. Il était appliqué dans ce qu'il entreprenait, s'entraînait tous les jours et avait dédié sa vie à protéger les membres de sa famille, surtout depuis que la vérité sur la mort de son père lui avait été révélée, et qu'il avait fait la paix avec sa cousine Hinata, qu'il avait voulu longtemps voir morte. Le génie du clan Hyuga comme il était surnommé, n'avait pas la réputation d'être très amical. C'était même tout le contraire, sa froideur, son impassibilité, et sa franchise en apeurait plus d'un. Il n'était pas Naruto Uzumaki, il n'avait un sourire idiot constamment plaqué sur le visage, il était sérieux et discipliné était-ce si difficile à comprendre ?

Pourtant, malgré ce tempérament peu chaleureux, une fille était parvenu à conquérir le cœur du cousin d'Hinata et d' Hanabi, et cette fille n'était autre qu'Ino Yamanaka. Le premier étonné de cette relation était Neji lui-même, jamais il n'aurait pensé aimer quelqu'un et surtout pas la fille du défunt fleuriste, qui ne lui avait pas fait bonne impression la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontrée. A l'époque, elle était folle amoureuse de Sasuke, c'était une véritable obsession, ce qui n'avait pourtant pas empêché Ino de flirter avec Neji lors de l'examen chunin. Il l'avait bien entendu rejeter, la jugeant comme stupide et sans intérêt...

* * *

Ino avait prit une place dans sa vie qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé. Cette blonde superficielle ne se préoccupant que de son apparence. Cette genin qui rêvait d'épouser Sasuke Uchiha, se chamaillant sans cesse avec Sakura jeune femme avec qui il était n'avait plus rien à voir avec cette insupportable petite fille.

La fille Yamanaka avait monté les échelons passant de chunin à jonin et enfin à la tête du département d'interrogations de Konohagakure, succédant ainsi à son père. Elle avait su se surpasser et était à présent une kunoichi crainte et respectée. Non seulement elle prenait la suite de son géniteur, mais elle devenait en plus la première femme à obtenir ce poste. En plus de ses devoirs de kunoichi, elle aidait sa mère à tenir leur magasin de fleurs, et avait prouvé qu'elle jonglait avec les deux sans problèmes.

* * *

La première fois qu'il l'avait vu autrement était lorsqu'il s'était rendu dans sa boutique de fleurs, afin d'en acheter pour l'anniversaire d' Hinata. Il avait tout d'abord été étonné de la voir porter autre chose que son traditionnel haut violet qui dévoilait son ventre, et sa jupe de la même couleur qui donnait un bel aperçu de ses longues jambes. Non, cette fois-ci, elle était vêtue d'un long t-shirt orange, et d'un pantalon blanc, et il s'était surpris à penser que même ainsi elle restait très jolie. Elle ne l'avait pas tout de suite remarqué, s'occupant des autres clients présent dans le bâtiment. Il l'avait observé, et avait été touché de la voir donner des fleurs à une petite fille qui n'avait pas assez d'argent pour offrir à ses parents un bouquet pour leur anniversaire de mariage. La fillette avait cessé ses pleurs, et avait remercié plusieurs fois la jeune femme, avant de partir en souriant chaleureusement, son petit bouquet entre les mains. Lorsqu'enfin elle avait noté la présence du jonin, elle avait simplement sourit, en lui demandant poliment ce qu'il désirait.

A partir de cet instant il s'était intéressé de près à tout ce qui se rapportait de près comme de loin à Ino Yamanaka.

* * *

Lors d'une mission d'escorte d'une actrice jusqu'au pays des roches, il s'était trouvé associé à la kunoichi de l'équipe 10, Lee et Tenten avaient été envoyés ailleurs. Il avait été curieux de savoir comment elle agissait lorsqu'elle était seule, sans les deux ninjas de l'équipe 10 pour l'aider. Il n'allait pas mentir, il avait toujours estimé que Choji et elle n'étaient que les ombres du génie Shikamaru Nara. Il avait bien entendu sa propre coéquipière mentionner le fait qu'il avait de la chance d'être avec Ino, qui avait terminé première de sa promotion à l'académie, cela n'avait pas changé l'opinion qu'il se faisait du cosmos de Konoha.

C'était la seconde fois qu'un blond lui avait donné tort, après Naruto qui l'avait battu lors de l'examen chunin, Ino s'était révélée tout à fait capable de se débrouiller par elle-même. Elle était parvenue à gérer la jeune actrice de 14 ans, dont c'était la première sortie en dehors du pays du feu. La pauvre petite n'avait pas été très rassurée, elle qui n'avait vécu que dans de grandes villes, s'était retrouvée entourée d'arbres, et de bruits étranges. L'héritière du clan Yamanaka avait su faire preuve de douceur, de patience mais aussi de fermeté lorsque leur cliente avait besoin d'être recadrée.

Ino avait muri, elle lui avait montré qu'il pouvait s'appuyer sur elle et qu'elle l'aiderait sans hésiter. Elle n'était pas un poids pour lui, mais elle était bel et bien sa partenaire. Cela lui avait plu de pouvoir l'appeler sa partenaire, lui si exigeant, et ce n'était pas Tenten qui aurait dit le contraire.

L'allée s'était bien déroulée, ils avaient évité les routes très fréquentées pour ne pas tomber sur des fans de la jeune célébrité, ou des bandits, s'attendant à ce qu'ils passent par là. Ils avaient réussi leur mission, et avaient été très chaleureusement remerciés par l'équipe de tournage.

Le retour avait tout d'abord été très silencieux, Neji n'ayant jamais été connu pour être un grand bavard, tout le contraire d'Ino, qui n'aimait pas le silence. Elle avait commencé à lui lancer quelques phrases banales sur le temps, le paysage, des questions sur Lee et Tenten... N'importe quoi pour qu'il réponde. Au début cela l'avait agacé, cette fille était plus bavarde qu'une pie, et il s'était contenté de répondre à ses questions. Il avait plus d'une fois voulu lui ordonner de se taire, et il l'aurait probablement fait, s'il n'avait pas avant de partir fait la promesse à Hinata d'être patient avec Ino.

La blonde avait ri, en voyant la tête ennuyé qu'il faisait, et au lieu de se sentir vexé qu'elle se moque de lui aussi ouvertement, il avait esquissé un micro sourire, à peine visible, qu'heureusement pour lui, elle n'avait pas vu

En franchissant les portes de leur village, ils avaient aperçu Shikamaru et Choji, qui visiblement attendaient leur kunoichi, et comme il n'avait pas vu les siens, il avait deviné qu'ils n'étaient pas encore rentrés. Avant de le quitter, elle s'était inclinée respectueusement, en le remerciant de s'être bien occupée d'elle, en relevant la tête, elle l'avait gratifié d'un sourire, puis s'était éloignée en direction de ses amis.

Il était resté décontenancé, Ino avait un très joli sourire, et malgré qu'elle soit bavarde, elle n'était pas une mauvaise partenaire, bien au contraire. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi elle l'avait remercié, puisqu'il n'avait rien fait pour elle, mais n'avait pas nié que cela lui avait fait quelque chose dans l'estomac.

* * *

Pendant les semaines qui avaient suivi, il avait prit l'habitude, bonne ou mauvaise, il ne le savait pas encore, de chercher Ino, tous les jours, il avait parcouru le village, juste pour l'observer de loin il était resté sur un toit en face de la boutique pendant des heures, l'avait suivi discrètement lorsqu'elle allait se promener ou faire les boutiques avec Sakura, et était resté caché pendant ses entraînements avec les deux autres shinobis de l'équipe dix. Il n'avait pas du être aussi discret qu'il l'avait imaginé, car au bout de quelques jours, Ino l'avait appelé alors qu'il rentrait d'un entraînement spécial en vue d'intégrer l' ANBU. Elle avait posé une main sur sa hanche et lui avait fait remarqué que même si en général elle adorait être le centre d'attention des garçons, là cela devenait dérangeant, elle lui avait demandé gentimment de cesser.

Il ne se rappelait pas si le pire avait été qu'elle ait toujours su qu'il la regardait, ou si c'était la gêne et les rougeurs qu'il avait eu. L'air contrarié de la kunoichi avait vite disparu en le voyant ainsi, elle avait ri, et lui avait avoué que s'il désirait l'inviter à sortir, elle était d'accord.

Il se souvenait lui avoir effectivement proposé de sortir un soir, de la voix plus assurée qu'il avait pu, et de la kunoichi acceptant son offre, le sourire jusqu'au lèvres.

Le premier rendez-vous avait été assez bien réussi, malgré sa nervosité, sa compagne du soir lui avait été d'une aide précieuse, et elle était parvenue à le mettre à l'aise, avec des mots doux et encourageants. Ino avait bien muri, elle était une jeune femme respectable, et il s'était rendu compte à quel point, il aimait être avec elle. Contrairement à ce qu'il s'était imaginé, elle n'avait pas fait que parler. Elle lui avait accordé des moments de silence, dont il avait besoin.

* * *

C'était là l'une de ses plus grandes qualités, elle était capable de s'adapter à la personnalité des gens et de se comporter en conséquence. S'il avait estimé que leur premier rendez-vous était une bonne réussite, il avait pensé qu'elle ne voudrait pas retenter l'expérience avec lui, car il s'était douté qu'elle avait l'habitude de mieux.

Pourtant, depuis un an et huit mois, Ino Yamanaka était sa petite-amie, si on lui avait prédit ça un jour, il aurait traité la personne de folle. Depuis qu'il sortait avec elle, il avait changé, petit à petit, sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Elle lui avait appris à se relaxer, à s'ouvrir aux autres, à elle.

Ino n'avait pas peur de le remettre à sa place, elle n'avait pas peur non plus de lui dire ses quatre vérités et s'il fallait qu'elle le gifle alors elle le faisait sans hésiter. Elle n'était pas intimidée par lui, même s'il était la recrue la plus prometteuse de l'ANBU. C'était pour ça qu'il l'aimait et qu'il avait une confiance aveugle en elle, il savait qu'elle lui dirait toujours la vérité aussi douloureuse soit elle.

Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi elle lui était devenue indispensable, il avait besoin de la voir, d'être près d'elle pour être lui-même. Elle faisait partie de lui comme l'oxygène de ses poumons, comme l'eau, comme la vie tout simplement. Elle avait su briser la carapace qu'il s'était forgé et dont il n'était plus arrivé à se défaire. Ino n'était pas seulement un sublime cosmos, elle était aussi une fleur qui aidait les autres à éclore à leur tour.

« Une fleur ne peut s'épanouir que si elle accepte de s'ouvrir au monde », c'est ce qu'elle répétait sans cesse quand il lui demandait pourquoi elle aidait les autres. Au début il n'avait pas saisi le sens de cette phrase, il y avait pensé, encore et encore. Il avait fallut qu'il voit ses amis s'amuser pour comprendre, comprendre à quel point chacun était important dans ce monde, et que pour être heureux et vivre ce genre de moments, il ne fallait pas avoir peur de repousser ses limites, de prendre le risque d'être aimé ou rejeté pour ce que l'on était.

Yamanaka Ino était une fleur résistante, endurcie, une fleur qui attirait l'œil au premier regard, elle était capable de le faire sourire, de lui donner envie de rire sans se forcer, mais elle lui donnait aussi envie de la protéger, de préserver son parfum, d'éloigner les autres hommes qui auraient voulu la sentir d'un peu trop près.

Il l'aimait parce qu'elle n'était pas une Hyuga, elle ne se taisait pas si elle avait quelque chose à dire, elle ne se soumettait pas aux autres membres de son clan, elle était libre, sauvage, et avec elle, il avait envie d'explorer ce monde dont il ignorait tout. Lui aussi désirait être libre, pouvoir retirer ce masque de froideur et d'indifférence qu'il portait depuis trop longtemps.

Ino, avait-il vécu avant d'être celui qui occupait ses pensées, celle qu'elle appelait son chéri ? Il n'en était pas sûr. Elle l'avait sorti de cette cage dans laquelle il s'était réfugié et même si cela n'était pas évident il n'allait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Ino lui avait appris à vivre pour lui, et en étant lui, en étant Neji et pas un Hyuga de plus.

Personne ne comprenait comment ils pouvaient être ensemble, mais c'était parce que personne ne comprenait à quel point ils étaient bien ensemble, et au fond c'était très bien ainsi, ils étaient dans leur petit jardin où personne d'autre n'avaient accès.


End file.
